Kari's Lil World
by Casey Crystal Princess Kari
Summary: When I day dream about FF7 Characters this is where i go! Beware of Kari!
1. Chapter 1

KARI'S LITTLE WORLD!  
hey people out there (all three of u) this is a stroy much like my good friend and cousin Casey! She had the idea first and well i took it from her but it is ok with her. I can't spell all that well so forgive me if i spell some words really badly.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the FF7 characters are mine but i wsh they are. Casey owns her self and so does Pyro. Kari is me (if u didn't know that) and A-Brat owns her self. (she is my sister) OK um well I have Casey Turk's and some of my own FF7 characters. There is a different between them. Mine is much more cuter then hers. :p  
  
My and Casey World: Casey is not the only one that has her own little world that she goes to. I probable go to mine more then she does her but who cares.  
  
About my self in this story: Well I am the President. Don't ask how i got that job read Casey's stories if ya want to know. Matt is my security. Casey did that just to bug me! I will add one new character sometime but i don't know when. I love staplers hehehe And fianly one with the story! (sowwy if it is not fuuny) Oh and this might not make sense with Casey or Pyro's story but all well. (Oh ya Tifa is my fav and Sephy is a close second)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Setting: Kari sitting at her thrown that she just got in a few days ago. She is swinging her Stapler Gun around her finger bored. (Rude and Tseng are away with some work for me and that leaves Sephy ^_^ Reno and Elena with me)  
  
Kari: Guys! I am bored.  
  
Elena: We know that already.   
  
Reno: You have told us a couple of million of times!  
  
Kari: Well I have nothing to do.  
  
Reno: Why don't you play with Sephy?  
  
Sephy: Don't call me that!  
  
Reno: Why does Kari get to?  
  
Kari: Because I have the power to so :p  
  
Elena: *whispers to Reno* So immature.  
  
Kari: I herd that.  
  
Elena: Herd what?  
  
*Before Kari could answer Elena there was a knock at the door*  
  
Kari: Could some get that?  
  
*No one's get up*  
  
Kari: *gets up and head towards the door* No one get up now.  
  
Reno: We aren't.  
  
*Kari opens the door and there stood A-Brat*  
  
Kari: What do you want?  
  
A-Brat: What? I can't come and see my favorit and big sister?  
  
Kari: No.  
  
A-Brat: Well I just came by to make peace.  
  
Sephy: So u could mabey get a bigger place then Pyro?  
  
A-Brat: Of course not! I just want to make peace with a gift.  
  
Kari: What gift?  
  
A-Brat: A glass of water!  
  
Everyone except A-Brat: Water?!  
  
A-Brat: Ya water I know how much u like water Kari.  
  
Kari: Well i do.  
  
A-Brat: Well here. *A-Brat hands Kari a glass of water and Kari drinks*  
  
A-Brat: Well i must be going now. Bye. *She leaves*  
  
*Just a few minutes later Kari beings to shrink*  
  
Reno: What is happening to Kari?!  
  
Kari: What? *Kari hasn't notice it yet* (I am such a blonde)  
  
Elena: U are getting smaller by the minute!  
  
Kari: What!? *Kari runs over to a mirrow but it is to high so she can't see. She trys jumping but is doesn't help*  
  
Kari: Could some help me? *Sephy walks over to Kari and picks her up so she can see*  
  
Kari: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I am a Chibi! (a Japanies kid)  
  
*Reno and Elena are trying not to laugh*  
  
Chibi Kari: It is wot funny.  
  
Sephy: Must of been the water A-Brat gave u. *Reno and Elena are now rolling on the floor laughing there ehad off*  
  
Chibi Kari: A-WRAT! *A-Brat comes threw the door*  
  
A-Brat: I see my trick worked.  
  
Chibi Kari: What wick? *Kari's jump's out of Sephy are and walks over to her sister*  
  
A-Brat: I turned u into a Chibi so I could take your place as President! whahahahahahaha  
  
Chibi Kari: I won't think wo. I have Sephy.  
  
A-Brat: Oh but I have Sephy *Aims Kari's Stapler Gun at Sephy* And he better listen to me oh he will pay the price.  
  
*Chibi Kari runs over to Sephy and grabs his leg and doesn't let go*  
  
Chibi Kari: No! You won't even wike him! Take Reno and Elena instead!  
  
*They stoped laughing*   
  
Reno and Elena: What!?  
  
A-Brat: But I need him and Casey's Sephiroth. Then I can take over the world! Whahahaha adn those aliens can stop me!  
  
Sephy: Don't I have a say in this?  
  
A-Brat and Chibi Kari: No!  
  
Sephy: Ok just asking.  
  
A-Brat: Ok Sephy come with me. Oh and I will take Elena and Reno with me too. Whahahahahahahahahahaha *takes breath* hahahahahahahahahahahahaha   
  
*Reno, Sephy and Elena followed A-Brat out and left Kari on the floor sitting there looking at the door*  
  
*Matt comes walking in yawning*   
  
Matt: Did i miss something?  
  
*Sees Kari sitting on the floor as a Chibi and looking at the door like it was going to move or something*  
  
Matt: Kari?  
  
*She didn't answer. He walks over to her and picks her up*  
  
Matt: Kari?  
  
*No answer*  
  
Matt: Kari!?  
  
*She snaps out of it*  
  
Chibi Kari: Huh wha? What happen? Why am I in wour arms?  
  
Matt: I would like to know how did u become a chibi?  
  
Chibi Kari: Long storwy but first we wust get Wasey!  
  
Matt: Isn't that 'we must get Casey'?  
  
Chibi Kari: Oh whud up!  
  
*Matt and Chibi Kari in his arms headed to Casey world*  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sowwy I left it there but I am really tired and can't think straight right now. I will work on it some time and get ya ch. 2. How do u like it? I think it sucks big time but it is up too. E-mail me at ssj4kari@hotmail.com or just r/r. Please!  
  
Kari 


	2. Chapter2

KARIS' LITTLE WORLD! Ch. 2  
  
Yay! the second chapter! oh ya!  
I got three reviews. i told u there was only 3 people who read this. :p  
I guess u guys like it. OK Sephy is mine Sephiroth and Sephiroth is CAsey's Sephiroth just to get ya straight about that. OK I wrote this story on the bus to school. it is my only free time i have any more. I don't own any FF7 charaters.  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*knock on Casey door*  
  
*everyone is gone except Casey, Aeris, Tifa, Sephiroth and Cloud*  
  
Casey: Is anyone going to get that?  
  
*everyone is doing there own things and not listening*  
  
Casey: Fine I will get it. Nobody listens....  
  
*She keeps mumbling to herself until she opens the door to see Matt*  
  
CAsey: Matt! What are you doing here? Were is Kari?  
  
Matt: She is here.  
  
Casey: Were? *she looks over Matt's shoulders but still can't see her*  
  
Chibi Kari: Wight here! Wook down!  
  
*She looks down and sees a very angry Chibi Kari*  
  
Casey: Kari what happen?!  
  
Chibi Kari: A-Wrat that what happen!  
  
*Kari said that going threw Casey legs*  
  
Casey: Wow! Your even shorter then before!  
  
Chibi Kari: Oh shut up Wasey.  
  
*By now Tifa, Aeris Cloud and Sephiroth are looking up and trying not to laugh at Kari*  
  
Chibi Kari: Tifa!  
  
*She ran over to her and hugged her leg*  
  
Tifa: Kari?! What happen?  
  
Casey: Yes I would like to know.  
  
*Kari was ignoring them and hugging Tifa's leg really tight with a huge grin on her face*  
  
Matt: I am guessing she isn't going to tell you so I guess I will. Kari told me that A-Brat came over to make "peace" with her. She gave a gift a Kari.  
  
Casey: What gift?  
  
Matt: Glass off water.  
  
Everyone except Kari and Matt: Water!  
  
Matt: Ya water. Any ways Kari drank it and A-Brat left. After a few minutes Reno said she was shrinking. She didn't believe it until she saw it herself in the mirrow, Then A-BRat came back with Kari's Stapler Gun.  
  
Chibi Kari: My Stapler Gun :(  
  
Matt: Any how A-Brat said she was going to take over and she took Sephy, Elena and Reno with her. She said....  
  
Aeris: She is coming here to get Sephiroth.  
  
Matt: How did u know.  
  
Aeris: Just guessed.  
  
Chibi Kari: Wuys I weed to go potty!  
  
Casey: Kari!  
  
Chibi Kari: What?  
  
Cloud: Can't u just go and not tell us?  
  
Chibi Kari: NO.... I may we 15 but I am stuck win a 4 year wold body!  
  
Sephioth, Cloud, Matt and Casey: I am not taking her!!  
  
*Aeris and Tifa look at each other*  
  
Both:.....  
  
Chibi Kari: I GOTTA GO!!  
  
*Kari started to cry and yell*  
  
Aeris: Tifa you take here!  
  
Tifa: Why me? You do it!  
  
Aeris: You are her favorit!  
  
Sephiroth: Some body take her!  
  
Cloud: Make her stop that noise!  
  
Tifa: Alright! Kari I will take you.  
  
*Kari stop crying and yelling and Tifa picks her up*  
  
Tifa: You get her next time Aeris. (Feel so unloved)  
  
*Kari and Tifa left*  
  
Casey: We got to do something about this.  
  
Matt: Yes but what?  
  
Sephiroth: Matt why don't you go back to Kari's and see if she has extra Stapler Guns.  
  
Matt: OK see ya later.  
  
*Matt leaves*   
  
Cloud: What now?  
  
*Just then Kari and Tifa came back*   
  
CAsey: That was quick.  
  
Tifa: She didn't go.  
  
Everyoing except Tifa and Kari: WHAT!?  
  
Chibi Kari: I didn't wo!  
  
*Kari jumps on Casey thrown and start tp jump up and down on it*  
  
Chibi Kari: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Casey: KARI! Quit that!  
  
*Kari stop and looked like she was going to do one of her fits again*  
  
Sephiroth: Ca0sey say sorry to her before she starts again!  
  
Casey: Wha? Oh, Sorry Kari you may jump on my..... *sigh* thrown.  
  
Chibi Kari: YAY!  
  
*Starts to jump again*  
  
Aeris: What are we going to do with her?  
  
Casey: I don't know.  
  
Cloud: Couldn't we go to A-Brat place and face her?  
  
Sephiroth: Yes I would like that.  
  
*Sephiroth was going to take his sword out but he forgot Lila had it*  
  
Sephiroth: My sword!!  
  
Casey: Oh boy.  
  
Tifa: If we don't have any weapons. We will just use materia then.  
  
Aeris: And Miss Chibi President has some of the best.  
  
Casey: Lets go and mabey Matt found something.  
  
Cloud: What about Kari?  
  
Tifa: Hang on.  
  
*She walks over to Kari who is still jumping and talks to her. No one can here what they are saying. Then Kari jumped into Tifa's arms and Tifa walked back to the group*  
  
Casey whisper to Tifa: What did you tell her?  
  
Tifa whisper back: I would give her some candy.  
  
CAsey: But u have none.  
  
Tifa: I know.  
  
*They all walked out the door and headed to Kari's place*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TBC I hope  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
How did u guys like this part? Member I wrote this on the bus. I will get ch. 3 up as soon as I can. I don't have a idea what u guys would think about this but please R/R please!  
  
Kari 


	3. Chapter 3

KARI'S LITTLE WORLD! Ch. 3  
  
I finally got this chapter up. I have been so lasy and on a major writers block sense the starting on November but now I am back in action. Finally! Don't mind the spelling mistakes. I can't spell worth crap. *shrugs* Oh well. None of the characters are mine except for Matt. But who would want him. I don't. Remember that Sephy is mind and Sephiroth is Casey.   
On With the story  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*At Kari's door*  
  
Casey: Hey! It's locked! She never locks it!  
  
*Kari jumps out of Tifa's arms and bangs on the door*  
  
Chibi Kari: Hey! Wet we in! I wive here!  
  
*The door opens and they see Matt dress as a clown* (Hahahaha wish he was dress as a clown in real life)  
  
*Everyone cracks up laughing*  
  
Chibi Kari: Watt hahahaha you wook hahahaha funny!!  
  
Casey: Matt hahahaha what happened?  
  
Matt: A-Brat made me.  
  
*Everyone stops laughing*  
  
Chibi Kari: A-Wrat is here?!  
  
Matt. Yes and she has taken over with Pyro.  
  
Casey: Pyro too!?  
  
Matt: Yes  
  
Aeris: Can we come in?  
  
Matt: Errrr no, Pyro nor A-brat don't want to see you.  
  
Chibi Kari: To bad!  
  
*She runs threw Matt's legs*  
  
Casey: Man I have to learn how to do that!  
  
*In side Kari place. It is now purple and red in stead of green*  
  
Chibi Kari: AHHHHHHHHH!! My wace!!  
  
Pyro: You like it?  
  
*Kari turns to see A-Brat and Pyro sitting on 2 throwns*  
  
Chibi Kari: What are wou doing? This is my wace!  
  
A-Brat: Not any more!  
  
*Casey and the others come running in with Matt walking in behind then*  
  
Casey: AHHHHHH!! What did you do with this place?!  
  
Pyro: Welcome Casey to our place.  
  
*Kari is jumping up and down anrgy*  
  
Chibi Kari: The is my wace!  
  
Tifa: Were is Sephy?  
  
Aeris: What about Elena and Reno?  
  
Pyro: They are painting the rest of the place with Yuffie.  
  
Chibi Kari: A-Wrat I want you to weave!! This is my wace!  
  
Casey: Pyro go back to were you belong!!  
  
A-Brat and Pyro with stapler guns: Thanks to Matt for opening the vault and getting more stapler guns for us. Oh and we live here now! So YOU leave!  
  
Casey: Matt!  
  
Chibi Kari: My wuns!!  
  
Cloud: Oh boy! were in trouble now.  
  
Tifa: You got that right.  
  
Aeris: I say we should leave now.  
  
Sephiroth: Yep.  
  
Casey and Chibi Kari: I am not w/leaving!!  
  
A-Brat: Sephiroth you are not leaving any ways.  
  
Sephiroth: Why not?  
  
Pyro: We need you for our army!  
  
Sephiroth: I don't think so!  
  
*A-Brat shoots right in front of Sephiroth's feet*  
  
A-Brat: I think so.  
  
Sephiroth: Eppp!  
  
*Sephiroth runs behind Aeris and whispers to her*  
  
Sephiroth: Please don't let the mean lady get me.  
  
Chibi Kari: I want you out of my wace and change we back!!  
  
A-Brat: No I rather like this place and I like you the way you are.  
  
Chibi Kari: No I want Sephy and my wace back!  
  
Pyro: I don't think so.  
  
Casey: We will be leaving now.  
  
Chibi Kari: What!?  
  
Casey: Yes. A-brat and Pyro don't want us here so lets leave.  
  
Sephiroth: What about me?! You are going to leave me with that scary lady!?  
  
Casey: Yes. Tifa pick up Kari and lets leave.  
  
*Tifa picks up a really mad Kari and they leave a very scared Sephiroth*  
  
Pyro: That was to easy. They are up to something.  
  
A-Brat: Yes and I think it has something to do with UFO's!!  
  
*Pyro and Matt rolls there eyes*  
  
*Out side Kari's place*  
  
Chibi Kari: Why did we weave Wasey!!  
  
Casey: Because if we faught them we wouldn't of last.  
  
Cloud: Yes but not they have Sephy, Sephiroth, Elena, Reno and Yuffie as there army.  
  
Aeris: Don't forget those stapler guns.  
  
Casey: Yes I know all that but we need the materia and there is no way we are going to get threw the front door.  
  
Chibi Kari: The wack door!! I for got wout it!  
  
Aeris: What about your water materia?  
  
Casey: Cloud can get it.  
  
Cloud: What?! I am not going in there by myself!!  
  
Casey: It is at my place, go get it you idiot!  
  
Cloud: Oh ya! Duh!  
  
*Everyone rolls there eyes except Cloud*  
  
*Cloud leaves*  
  
Casey: Now to the back door!  
  
*At the back door of the house. They enter threw the door. It is still green*  
  
Chibi Kari: YAY! My green!   
  
*She runs over to the wall and hugs it*   
  
Casey: Come on Kari.  
  
Chibi Kari: Oh sowwy.  
  
*They walk threw the house and come to the vault*  
  
Aeris: This is it?  
  
Chibi Kari: Yep! ^_^  
  
Casey: Lets get to it.  
  
*Kari walks up to the vault and puts the combination in*  
  
Chibi Kari: 1... 2... 3...  
  
*it opens*  
  
Casey, Aeris and Tifa: 1,2,3?!  
  
Chibi Kari: Yep!  
  
Casey: Oh brother.  
  
*They walk into the vault*  
  
Tifa: Look at all the stuff Kari has in here.  
  
Chibi Kari: I weep this stuff in were from A-Wrat.  
  
Casey: We are not here to look at the stuff. We are here to find some materia.  
  
Chibi Kari: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Wasey!  
  
*Casey looks at Kari. Kari is holding up a little Nick Cater doll*  
  
Casey: NICK!!!!  
  
*She grabs if from Kari and squezes it so hard it eyes are poping out*  
  
Aeris: I thought we weren't going....  
  
Tifa: To look at the stuff.  
  
Chibi Kari: Just weave her, no one can get her wack after she has gone.  
  
*Kari, Tifa and Aeris go deeper in to the vault leaving Casey sitting down hugging the doll*  
  
Aeris: Is it me or is our group getting smaller.  
  
Tifa: It is getting smaller very quickly.  
  
*They keep going deeper untill they come to another vault*  
  
Aeris: How big is this place?  
  
Chibi Kari: Wig.  
  
*Chibi puts in the combination again*  
  
Chibi Kari: 4... 5... 6...  
  
Aeris and Tifa: Oh brother.  
  
*Chibi Kari: We will need 3 wrong materis.  
  
Aeris: What about Cloud.  
  
Chibi Kari: He will get one.  
  
Tifa: Then who doesn't?  
  
Chibi Kari: Me.  
  
Aeris: Then how are you going to fight?  
  
*Kari goes back out side and few a minutes later she comes back with a stapler gun*  
  
Tifa: You found one?  
  
Chibi Kari: No. I always have extra stapler guns just in case. I am to small for the materia power so I will have to use the gun.  
  
Aeris: what materia are we going to use?  
  
Chibi Kari: Tifa will be wusing my wind. It is just wike Wasey's water one and Aeris will be wusing... AHHHHH!!!  
  
Tifa: What?  
  
Chibi Kari: My my my fire and wighting one is wone! Pyro and A-Wrat took em!  
  
Aeris: oh boy.  
  
Tifa: We're doom.  
  
*Chibi Kari jumps into a pile of materia and dissapears*  
  
Aeris: Where did she go?  
  
Tifa: Who knows.  
  
*Chibi Kari comes back out but from a different pile of materia*  
  
Aeris and Tifa: ?????????   
  
Chibi Kari: Cloud will wet the earth materia that wis wike mine and Aeris you wet Ice.  
  
Tifa: Ok lets go!!  
  
*They head back. They see Casey and Cloud at the opening of the first vault. Casey is still holding the Nick dool*  
  
Cloud: Guys! Your here!  
  
Aeris: Yep and we got some power too.  
  
*Kari gives Cloud his materia*  
  
Chibi Kari: Wasey.....  
  
*No asnwer*  
  
Chibi Kari: Wasey!  
  
*still no answer*  
  
*Kari slaps Casey and yells*  
  
Chibi Kari: WASEY!  
  
*No answer*  
  
Chibi Kari: Could someone wit her for me? Me too weak.  
  
*Aeris slaps Casey and Casey comes back from her world*  
  
Casey: OUCH!!  
  
*Kari grabs the doll and throws him back into the vault and closes it*  
  
Casey: AHHHHHH! What did you do that for?!  
  
*Kari gives her water materia*  
  
Chibi Kari: We have to go kick some wiblings butts!!!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TBC  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There is more like going to be one more part and that is it for this story. Hmmmmmm I don't know if I am going to continue like Casey or just leave it here. You tell me. R/R  
  
ssj4kari@hotmail.com  
  
Kari aka Death (As my friends call me) 


End file.
